Hope's Best Reward Rewritten
by starlightangel productions
Summary: Join Serenity and her friends has they starve too end the Tragedy and team Danganronpa and chage the troubled world that the demons rule
1. prolong

Prologue- Home is where the start of an adventure lies

Serenity Marivald was in her mother's throne room with her mother. She was waiting to hear if her request to attend a high school exchange program had been excepted. "It has been decided that you will be allowed to attended the High school on earth. However, there are a few conditions." Elayne Marivald, her mother and Queen of the kingdom of Inlestirs of Universey said.

"Conditions mother?" Serenity asked looking at her mother. She was a fair, kind women who had brown hair with white skin and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with gloves. Serenity held mostly the same traits except her dress was a bright blue color instead and no gloves.

"Yes dear, you see in light of the tragedy there have been new regulations put in place to ensure the safety of those who attend the program. From now on anyone who wishes to attend middle school or higher must obtain and maintain a job has well has a C grade or higher average and must check in with their caseworker on a weekly basis unless told otherwise. In your case that will be Miss Glenda Mercier. You will do so with the commutation set you will find up in your room. This regulation will last until the tragedy ends. Normally you would be allowed to choose the job you want however I have a mission for you. The Future Foundation has asked for assistance and your mission is to provide that assistance. You will also be starting school early this year due to the time you have lost has of late working on the kingdom. You'll will be attending Rising Angles high school on Jabberwock Island. You will find everything you need in your room. You will have one week to prepare. There is also some paperwork I need you to fill out. That is all I need you to know. You are dismissed." Her mother Queen Elayne told her. Serenity nodded and went up to her room. There she found everything she would need and a list of thing she would need to by.

"One week to prepare huh. I suppose I should make a to do list and plan things out. I suppose I should start with the paperwork first." Serenity thought has she opened the door to her office. It was had blue wall with a wooden desk. There was a stack of paper work on the desk waiting for her. One of them looked like this:

High school students exchange program for Earth student agreement:

By signing this I (name of student) agree to the terms listed in this contract. I also recognize that violation of this contract can mean removal form this program and can be blocked from attending other higher education exchange programs which include anything above high school level and high school itself. Along with other consequences including but not limited to community service, a fine of 100,400$, explosion from home school and a mark on my student record.

Under this contract I will obtain and maintain a job with the city limits of my school, (name of school) and will maintain a C grade level or higher. If my grade dose lower below a C grade level I can be removed form (name of school). Without consequences but will be required to hire a professional tutor. If I am fired form my job I will have two weeks to find a new job or be removed from the program with consequences.

I will also take responsibility for checking in with my caseworker (name of caseworker) once a week unless told otherwise. During this time I am required to show proof that I still meet the requirements for this program. I also understand that I am subject to surprise visits by my caseworker. There for I must provide the address of my current residence while I am in the program and fill out the necessary paperwork for this program.

Student's Signature

Caseworker's Signature

Legal Guardian Signature

Host Guardian Signature

Serenity's version of the contract already had some of it filled out so it look a little different specifically the Host Guardian Hand the signature of one Minako Arisato Iori.

High school students exchange program for Earth student agreement:

By signing this I, Serenity Marivald agree to the terms listed in this contract. I also recognize that violation of this contract can mean removal form this program and can be blocked from attending other higher education exchange programs which include anything above high school level and high school itself. Along with other consequences including but not limited to community service, a fine of 100,400$, explosion from home school and a mark on my student record.

Under this contract I will obtain and maintain a job with the city limits of my school, Rising Angles High school and will maintain a C grade level or higher. If my grade dose lower below a C grade level I can be removed from Rising Angles High school. Without consequences but will be required to hire a professional tutor. If I am fired form my job I will have two weeks to find a new job or be removed from the program with consequences.

I will also take responsibility for checking in with my caseworker Glenda Mercier once a week unless told otherwise. During this time I am required to show proof that I still meet the requirements for this program. I also understand that I am subject to surprise visits by my caseworker. There for I must provide the address of my current residence while I am in the program and fill out the necessary paperwork for this program.

Student's Signature Serenity Marivald

Caseworker's Signature Glenda Mercier

Legal Guardian Signature Elayne Marivald

Host Guardian Signature Minako Arisato Iori

Underneath the contract there was a note form her mother. "Given that the kingdom been giving you a lot of stress recently, I thought you could use a nice surprise!" Serenity smiled at the message.

"Thank you mother. I hope that I can make you proud." Serenity thought to herself. She signed her name and went to look at the next piece of paperwork it was a welcoming letter from the foundation.

Dear Princess Serenity Marivald

We here at the Future Foundation would like to official welcome you to the Future Foundation. We hope that you can bring a lot to the division you are placed in.

You will be working under the 14th division head Makoto Nagei and vise head Kyoko Kirigiri. The 14th division is devoted delivering news to the public about the progress of the foundation work in ending the tragedy. However this is just a cover story for the real purpose of the 14th division. The 14th division's real purpose is to end the killing games started by ultimate's despair's founder Junko Enoshima. You will be taking part in the project to end the killing games. When you arrive at foundation headquarters you find a document detailing the currant plan for ending the killing games has well has documents detailing the events of past killing games. Your first task when you arrived will be to look though them and write a document containing your ideas on how we can end the Killing games. This task may change depending if you are needed for a different purpose. Note that even if this is the case you will still be required to complete this task at a later date. Please see Makoto Nagei to see if your task has changed. If for any reason he is not available please see Kyoko Kirigiri to resolve the problem.

In the week before your arrival you should receive a letter from your division head containing a temporary pass. You will need this to get in. If in the event you do not receive this letter please contact your division head and they will do their best to resolve the problem. This letter should also contain instructions on how to activate said temporary pass.

We would like to thank you again for choosing to join are foundation and await your arrival.

Sincerely currant acting 1st division head Miyoko Sumino

After reading the letter she set it aside and picked up a second letter. She saw that it was form Makoto and realized that it had to be the second letter that was mentioned in the first letter. She opened the letter and started to read its contents.

Dear Serenity Marivald

It's been a while since we've been able to talk. How have you been? You've been taking care of your self right? When I heard that you where joining the foundation I couldn't believe it. Unfortunately the majority of my class died in the first killing game but me, Kyoko, Hina, Byakuya, Toko and Yasuhiro are all working really hard to end the killing games for good. We've managed to undo the brain washing on the 77th class although it didn't go according to plan. But everyone fine so done worry.

Has a matter of fact I finally got a lead on where my family could be. They might be in Towa city so I'm going their to see if I can find them. I don't know if I'll be back in time to great you personally but I know that Kyoko will be their along with the others.

By the way I got other good new to give you. We've managed to find some of your classmates kaori, Hana, Kaoru, Kaishina and Misana. Their all a part of my division too Hana's working with her sister too help victims of team Danganronpa' false memories machine with Kaoru. Kaori is making music to help keep the people's sprits up and Kaishina in the hospital because she dealing with kidney frailer. However, I'm afraid that the rest of your classmate where put into the latest killing game. Where currently working on a plan to extract them form team Danganronpa's custody. But I can't give you the details due to security reasons.

Anyway I'm support to tell you how to activate the temporary security pass that should be enclosed in this letter, so it's like this first you should find a series of numbers and ladders at the bottom of the pass. When you have read them go to the foundation's website and go to the security tab. When you get their you should find four options Report, Pass activation, Security assistants and request escort. Chick on Pass Activation. Chick on Temporary pass and type in the id number on your pass, answer the questions blow and chick enter. Then call the office and tell them you would like to activate your security pass. They will asked for your id number and ask you the same questions when id screen did. After that it should be activated. If there are any problems call me or Kyoko.

Sincerely Makoto Nagei

Serenity fallowed the interactions and activated the pass. After she finished she looked though the rest of the paper work and set up everything she would need. "We'll I suppose I could go out for a walk. There's an hour left before dinner so it shouldn't be a problem." Serenity thought has she left her room and went out to kingdom's streets. While out their she encountered her boyfriend Dylan Nelson out walking has well. He was wearing a white t-shirt a blue trench coat and a red pair of sneakers. He had blond hair and green eyes framed by a pair of square glasses.

"Hello moonlight princess. What brings you into this side of town?" Dylan asked. He was a kind man who love fighting to help others you couldn't protect themselves.

"Just walking around the kingdom before I leave for my new high school in a week. I'm also going there on a mission to help the Future Foundation so it might be awhile before I come home. What about you my moonlight knight?" Serenity asked her lover kindly.

"Actually the same thing has you my dear. What school are you going to if I may ask?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Raising Angels High. What about you my love?" Serenity asked him. She was surprised when her lover started to laugh.

"Well well my dear moonlight princess. It appears has quite the adventure instore for us. I'm going to Raising Angels too." Dylan replied with a smile "So tell me Moonlight princess who will you be staying with during our trip I will be staying with Dante Dawson." Dylan said with a smile.

"Wait you said Dante Dawson? Has the second born son of legendary demon Sparta? I know him my mother hired him once. He runs the Devil May Cry agency. He hunts devils and demons for a living. Oh and to answer your question I'm staying with my old friend Minako Arisato Iori. I leave in one week's time at 8:30am." Serenity told her boyfriend.

"Looks like we have the same train. How about we meet up at the station in the morning?" Dylan asked with a smile.

"Sure why not? It'd be nice to have someone to talk to before the train arrives." Serenity replied happily.

"Excuse me you two, but I'm pretty sure were I'm lost. Could you tell me were we are right now?" A new voice said. The couple turned to see a man with long hair that was dyed blue but you could see the brown hair picking out and he was wearing a School uniform that Serenity recognized has Gekkoukan High School's male uniform.

"No way… Minato?! How are you here?! You sealed yourself away so that Nyx wouldn't destroy the world!" Serenity said shock at the appearance of a friend she once looked up to has a leader.

"Serenity what a minuet down tell me… Are we in your home kingdom, Inlustris?" Minato asked. Serenity nodded mutely still in shock of what she was seeing.

"Serenity do you know this guy? You seem pretty shocked when he first showed up." Dylan asked noticing his girlfriends shocked at seeing the man.

"Yes, yes I do his name is Minato Arisato the messiah of death and supposed to be the seal of Nyx the mother of all shadows not to mention the former field leader of SEES." Serenity explained with a melancholy tone. After that they decide to go back to the castle and have dinner. "So Minato how did you get here? And how did you get out of the seal for that matter?"

"I don't know Serenity. The last thing I remember I was in the seal and suddenly I heard a voice telling that I was need again on earth. They wouldn't tell me why though. All they said is that I need to guide the 2nd coming of the persona guardians to understand their powers. I don't know anything about Persona Guardians but I think they might be related to Personas and Shadows." Minato theorized.

"I think I've heard about Persona Guardians before, when I was reading in family archive. I'll see if I can find anything in there that can point us in the right direction. But first I think we should see mom and have dinner." Serenity said with a smile. The family archive was a place where all the adventures her mother and her ancestors where keep in records. It was start by one of her distance ancestors in hopes that the information could help her descendants in the future.

At the castle Serenity's mother looked at Minato with a fond smile she knew about SEES and their story. After dinner Serenity and Minato went to the family archive. "Wow Serenity, you weren't kidding when you said that this is most likely the biggest archive is one of the biggest rooms in the castle. Do you really think that we can find something about a Persona Guardian in here?" Minato asked looking a round the room. It had many shelves some of which where filled to the brim with books.

"I think so stuff about other world can mostly be found in here. Oh I found it!" Serenity said triumphantly. The book she had been looking for was titled Legend of the Persona Guardians by Keira Marivald.

"Well how about we go up to me room and look into this their I also found a few other books that might help us. Besides I'm not aloud out after dinner so there isn't much else we can do for tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can go out to town to see if we can find anything there?" Serenity said to Minato who nodded. When they where up in her room they started reading the books they found in the archive.

"Hey Serenity mind if I ask you something? How is everyone in SEES doing? You haven't said anything about them since we meet up." Minato asked thinking about his friends. Serenity put down the book she was reading and looked at Minato.

"Oh yeah I haven't caught you up on what's happen since you… went a way I guess is the best way to put it." Serenity started before taking a moment to think about what to say. "I guess I'll start with Minako she got engaged to Junpi and is working part time has a shadow operative for Mitsuru. I'm actually going to be staying with her for my time on earth for the high school education program. She also pregnant with Junpi's kid has well. There waiting until they graduate collage to get married. she's also studying child development and is working part time at a in home daycare run by an old women who is hoping to give it to Minako and fielded leader for the Shadow Operatives although she on maternity leave for right now when it comes to the Shadow Operatives at least." Serenity started with her best friend in the former SEES team.

"I always knew that Minako would try to open her own daycare. I'm surprised that she dating Junpi though and that she pregnant. Dose she know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Minato asked with a smile.

"She told me she would be finding out on the day I'd arriving at her place. She would be tell everyone on the group chat. She's hoping for a boy though she want's to name the baby after you." Serenity replied with a smile.

"I honestly don't mind that at all. Anyway what about Junpi? What he's been up to besides getting my sister pregnant?" Minato asked thinking about his best friend in SEES. While he did care about the others he and Junpi where the best of friend outside of SEES.

"Oh not much besides going to college and taking care of Minako he's been working part time has a little leagues baseball couch. He's also playing Baseball for Gekkoukan University. He also is working with Minako to help the kids in her daycare and his little baseball team to help the foster kids in that program find good homes. Yukari and Minako actually found her own organization called the Mothers August Abuse and Neglect in the Foster Care System or MAANFCS for short though the name might change when a man joins I heard that Ken was planning on join has an extracurricular and Junpi is planning on it has well has most of the Shadow operatives I'm planning on joining has well." Serenity told Minato. That was when He noticed a picture in a photo album that had fallen of its shelf. One picture caught his attention more than the others on that page. It was of high school girl Yukari holding a baby girl in her arm in a hospital bed. The rest of SEES where all there around the bed with Minako holding a picture of him next to Yukari.

"Serenity can you tell me about this picture? Who is the baby Yukari's holding?" Minato asked eyeing the picture.

"Oh you saw that one huh? Well… to answer your question. That little girl's name is Miyuki Takeba… you and Yukari's Daughter…" Serenity revealed with a soft smile.

"My… daughter? What?! How… did this happen?" Minato stuttered out in shock at the new information. Serenity looked at him for a moment before answering.

"It happened week after you became the seal. Yukari started to feel sick and went to the hospital. After some test where done she found out that she was pregnant with your child." Serenity explained to her friend. Minato had to take a moment to process what he had been just told.

"I… see. So I guess this means I'm a father now huh. How is she? My daughter I mean Miyuki right?" Minato asked.

"She's a happy, healthy three year old going on four in a month. She's very smart for her age and very kind to. However she is rather shy has well. She's practically became a shut in after Yukari disappeared… She's staying with Minako right now at least until they can find her. But so far they haven't had much luck. I heard they were considering hiring Naoto to investigate the case." Serenity revealed sadly looking at the picture of her friends form SEES.

"What?! Yukari is missing?! Since when?!" Minato demanded.

"Since last week Minato. I don't know the details of the case yet but what I do know is that she's not the only one whose gone missing form SEES. Akihiko, Fuuka and Junpi are missing has well. Not to mention that there are other people I know that have vanished in the exact same way. The police think their disappearances are all connected in some way" Serenity explained softly has she recalled her old team of persona users.

"I see… can you give me a list of the people who have gone missing along with a basic profile of who they are? If we can find some information that they have in common with each other we might be able to discern what the cooperate is after." Minato asked going into his detective persona.

"Sure I'll have them ready by Monday at the earliest. I take it your going to conduct your own investigation?" Serenity asked knowingly. Minato nodded in response he was going to find his friends no matter what happened.

Notes form the Author theater: Curtain Rise

Starlightangle: Hello everyone and welcome to my theater. Today we have Serenity and Minato with us.

Minato: Hey everyone

Serenity: Hello

Starlightangle: And today we are here to celebrate the release of the new Hope's Best Reward Rewritten! This decision was a hard one to make but here we are! Serenity and Minato what are your comments?

Minato: I think your real world made the right decision there was so much that could have been done better in the old version.

Serenity: I think so has well. Anyway let's see what are viewers have to say when they leave their reviews I hope they like this one.

Starlightangle: Thank you for your time you two. This has been Notes form the Author thank you for read and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one arrival and reunions

Serenity woke up on the day she and Minato were supposed to leave for Jabberwock Island and Rising Angels High school. After Minato sudden revival her mother allowed him to stay with them until it was time for her to leave for her new school because their where no other trains leaving for earth until that day. During the wait Serenity made good on her promise to give Minato the profiles he would need to conduct his own investigation. After she got dressed, she went through her luggage to make sure she had everything she would need for her trip. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door which turned out to be Minato.

"Hey Serenity, did you sleep well? Your mother wants us down in the dining hall in ten minutes. Oh yeah, she also wants me to remind you to make sure that you packed everything you need for the trip. Have you gone though and made sure you packed everything?" Minato asked look at the suitcase that Serenity had.

"Yes I have. But it couldn't hurt to do a final check after breakfast. Did mother tell you what's for breakfast?" Serenity asked has they started towards the dining hall.

"Yeah she did. But she wants it to be a surprise." Minato explained has they entered the dining hall. The food was already set out on the table. It was udon noodles with stir fried rice, Philadelphia rolls and gyoza. Serenity ate her food happily but slowly wanting to savor her final meal before heading off to her new temporary home.

"Now Serenity I know that you will be busy with your work for the Foundation and your studies please make time for your friends has well alright? Oh, and be sure to call your case worker every Sunday night alright? I don't want you to be taken out of the program just because you forgot to do so. Also please remember to write home and tell me how you are." Elayne told her daughter with a sad smile.

"Don't worry mother I'll make sure to write has often has possible. You just make sure to take some time to take care of yourself alright?" Serenity said knowing her mother had a habit of over working herself.

"Don't worry big sister I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest. You just have fun working at the foundation! I wish I could go with though. I really wanted to see what earths like. Can you bring back some souvenirs, please?" Her little sister Tanika asked excitedly. She was about eight years old and love butterflies and birds. She was wearing a purple and blue dress. Her hair was in a fish tail braid with a flower.

"Alright I'll find the best one I can. You just make sure you take care of yourself and listen to mother. I love you little sister I'll see you when I get home." Serenity said bring her little sister into a hug. Minato came up behind her and informed her that it was almost time to go. "Well mother it's time for me to go I love you. I promise to make sure to write has much has possible. Farewell for now." Serenity said has she and Minato left to meet her boyfriend at the train station that would take them to their new adventure.

At the train station Dylan was already waiting for them at the platform. "Hey Moonlight Princess, ready to get on the train? It's should be here in a minute." Just has he said that a loudspeaker came on with an announcement.

"Attention all personal who are boarding train 2009-229-24323 your train will be arriving at platform three in ten-minute please proceed to platform three immediately for luggage search and ticket processing. Please remember that luggage search is necessary to board the train. Thank you for your cooperation." The person on the loudspeaker said.

"What's the luggage search about? Is that normal here?" Minato asked Serenity has they set their things down while they waited for the train.

"Normally no, but ever since the tragedy the started in 2013 they had to up the security to make sure no one form Ultimate Despair gets into the kingdom." Serenity explained grimly.

"I know that look Serenity. Your worried about something. What is it that's troubling you?" Minato asked while looking her in the eyes.

"Well… it's just that there already have been 35 Ultimate despair members caught in the last to two days and 25 where change out in the kingdom. I'm worried about this. What if they do something to the kingdom while I'm gone? What if they try and hurt mama and Tani? What if Nyx is back form the seal has well Minato? What's if they…" Serenity started to panic her surrounding started to blur she distantly realized that she must have been having a panic attack. But she couldn't get herself under control it was too much she couldn't-

"Serenity it's alright. We're right here everything's going to be alright I promise. Ultimate Despair won't get here. Take a deep breath okay?" Dylan instructed softly. Then he started humming a song that they had heard many times has kids.

_**Isabella's Lullaby Cover by AmaLee**_

Let me sing a lullaby,

As you close your eyes

And as your drifting off to sleep

How I hope that the dreams that you find are bright

Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?

Were a tomorrow awaits you and I

So hold me tight one more time

But don't kiss me goodbye

Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side

Love can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?

Only in my dreams do we meet again…

Minato recognized the tune even though the lyrics where different than what he often heard has a child. "Dylan where did you hear that song?" Minato asked has Serenity passed out. Dylan looked up form where he was siting and look at Minato with a smile.

"Are uncle Leslie would sing it to us when we would go to visit him in the demon world of Kededith. Trust me you don't want to go there unless it to the rebellion's hideout. Tell me Mr. Messiah, do you believe in demons?" Dylan asked darkly in a tone that sent shivers down Minato's spine.

"Well yes why do you ask?" Minato asked not liking were the conversation was going. Dylan just laughed and smiled.

"You see Minato there are many kinds of demons out there. The one that I'm referring to is call a taboo demons. They eat humans and humans. I hope you don't mind a quick history lesson but it's necessary for you to understand why you shouldn't go to that world unless necessary." Dylan replied with a smile.

"Sure I don't mind. At least it will be something to do while where waiting for the Luggage search is underway." Minato said interested in the history lesson that the boy had mentioned.

"Alright then our story take place 1010 years ago in the year 1005. In the beginning there was just humans, angels and human demons on earth suddenly the some of them started to eat humans. Something which was taboo among demons there for they became known has taboo demons. Their actions sparked a civil war between the two demon races. This war only lasted one war with the taboo demons has the winners. After that the taboo demons stared to go after the angels who had created a seal to protect the human form them. This war lasted a lot longer than the demon war being five years. During this war the taboo demons won by sealing a way the arch angel Agatha. Then came the human war lasting nine years long. The humans decided after nine years to make a deal called the promise with the taboo demons. Now this is where the truth divinities form the story. You see most people believe that the promise was that humans wouldn't hunt demons and demons wouldn't hunt humans. Some people would be left behind for the for the taboo demons to "breed" and "harvest". However, the true promise was that the human and demons would split the world in two. Those two worlds became known has Earth and Kededith while there where humans left behind but not for the purpose they were intended for. Instead of being used to help the taboo demons find and alternate food sources they were used to breed and eat has food. It has been a thousand years since then and nothing changed the only people who know the truth are the rebellion and the Ratri clan." Dylan explained like he was reading a textbook. Minato's eyes widen when he heard the story.

"Dylan, that name Ratri clan where on earth no the universe did you hear that name? And that story, how do you know about that? The only people that should know about that should have been me, Minako and our parents should know about that." Minato told him eyeing him consciously. He was told by his parents growing up that the Ratri were dangerous people. The one rule that his mother always told him and his sister has kids.

"Minato, Minako I know that my past may seem like a fairy tale, but it most certainly is not. You must never reveal my past to anyone. Understand that they will do anything to get their way. So, if you hear of anyone say their last name is Ratri then you must stay away from them alright? I'm not just asking you this has your mother but someone who wants to protect you from those demons who are willing to anything to get humans to call their "food" so promise me that you will never go anywhere near them understood." Their mother Hamuko would say.

"Your mother is right children. She barely made it out of Grace Field has children. Not to mention that we lost your Aunt Isabella too them along with your uncle Leslie has well… We love you both very much and want you to be safe." Their Father Makoto would say softly.

"I remember that they would always cover their necks. Even in the summertime, sometimes they would hum that same tune. At night before we would go to bed, they would sing it to but they had different lyrics." Minato said with a wistful smile remembering those happier days. Never did a day go by did he wonder what his life been like if they had survived that night on the moonlight bridge. Would he have the persona powers he had now? Would he'd have a normal high school life? Would his childhood have been more tolerable? He knew that he would never have an answer because those days where long gone. Before they knew it, the luggage search was over. Dylan carried Serenity on to the train.

"Uhh… Where are we? What happened?" Serenity asked has she woke up.

"You passed out after a panic attack. Moonlight Princess are you sure you're alright? You've been having a lot of panic attacks lately. Serenity I know your worried about them but don't forget your mother survived in the Locust war and help end the Lambent pandemic. She's a strong woman. If anyone can keep Ultimate Despair form getting to them it's her." Dylan said reassuringly.

"Thanks Dylan, but what about Nyx and Erebus? The only reason the dark hour went away way because Minato sealed her away. And he lost his life because of that." Serenity asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going let them win. I won against her last time. And I'll be dammed if I let them win this time." Minato said reassuringly.

"Alright I trust you guys. I guess all we can do is hope for the best." Serenity said with a nervous smile.

"Attention all passengers. 10 minutes remain until departure please put away your luggage and make sure everyone in your party is on board. We here at Inlustris universal travel industries hope you enjoy the raid and would like to remind you passengers that you if you have any complaints your notice any sign of Team Danganronpa or Ultimate despair please go to the service comity immediately. Thank you and enjoy the raid." The loudspeaker said loudly.

After a while the train took off the station. About five minutes later Minato fell asleep. He dreamed of a blue familiar light. When he "woke up" he was not in a train. He was in a blue room with a few people he knew. "Welcome back to the velvet room. How nice it is to see you again!" A man by the name of Igor said. He was an old man who wore a black suit and had a long nose. He had gray hair at the back of his head.

"It's great to be back Igor, Elizabeth and Theodor. How have you been?" Minato asked happy to see the residents of the velvet room. Over the time he and the rest of SEES had been fighting against Nyx and the dark hour he and the residents had become close friends.

"We have been well. But enough about us, I'm sure that you noticed the changes that the Velvet room has undergone in your absence." Igor started gesturing around the room. That's when Minato noticed two unfamiliar people in the room. One appeared to be a bit older than Elizabeth and Theodore. She had long blond hair.

"Hello, my name is Margaret my sister has told me a lot about you. I am an attendant of the velvet room in charge of the persona compendium. If you need to one of your personas, please feel free to see me." Margaret bowed in respect.

"Nice to meet you Margaret. I thought that Elizabeth was the one in charge of the compendium?" Minato asked look at Elizabeth for a moment.

"Yes, that was originally the case. However, when you became the seal Elizabeth left the Velvet room to find a way to release you form it. There for she can no longer fully wild the powers of the compendium. That is why I have chosen Margaret to replace her until Elizabeth is able to do so." Igor started to explain. "Now then, I suppose you are wondering what purpose Elizabeth will be serving now. She now wilds the Shadow compendium. Has the name suggest it holds all the information on shadows and other enemies that you may face on your new journey."

"New Journey huh? So do you know why I am out of the seal?" Minato asked his old friends. To that Igor shook his head.

"There is still much we don't know about the seal. But what I can say is that you have been released for a grate purpose. I hope that you will make the most of this opportunity to the fullest." Igor said with a smile. After that Igor started to do a tarot reading for Minato. When he was done, he looked at Minato with a smile that was reminiscent of the first time he had done this for Minato. "Well, well it looks like you have quite the adventure a head of you. It appears that you will meet your successor and find the truth behind the disappearances of your friends. However, there will be many obstacles on your way to finding them. You will meet many new faces on your way. Will they be friend or foe? Only time holds the answer to that. We wish good faith on your new journey." Igor said with his signature smile that simultaneously chilled and comforted Minato. Has awakened he saw the memories of his time in SEES and with a soft smile returned to the wakening world with the hope that he would find his friends safe and sound.

When Minato woke up the first thing, he noticed was scene outside the train windows had changed. Before it was a city that was full of lights and trees. Now it was stars, planets and galaxies in the sky and trees with blue leaves. "Hey look who's up! You really are a heavy sleeper. We left Universum and hour ago. We will be arriving on earth in an hour." Dylan said with a smile. Minato nodded and watched the scene go by.

"So, Dylan, what are you going to do while you're on earth?" Minato asked the boy who replied with a smile.

"My dad got me a job working part time with his friend Dante at his shop Devils May Cry. Has a Demon hunter. Looking forward to it to tell you the truth." Dylan replied with a smile. The conversation carried on until they got to earth where they got off at Tatsumi Port Island Station.

"Well here we are. Are you guys ready to start our new adventure?" Serenity asked her two friends. The pair nodded and walked out of the station. Just then a motorcycle drove up and parked next to the station. On it was a man in his early thirties with white hair and tan skin.

"Hey Fellas, sorry to interrupt this gathering of your but I need to know how to get to platform 9. If you could tell me how to get there then it would be great." The man said has he walked up to the trio.

"Hey Uncle Dante if you're looking for Dylan then he's right here." Serenity said to him with a smile. Dante looked at Serenity in surprise.

"Serenity?! Now this is a surprise. Came to see your Uncle? And who's are your friends here?" The man now named Dante asked.

"These are my friends Minato and my boyfriend Dylan. You guys this is my uncle Dante. He's a friend of my mother." Serenity said with a smile.

"Boyfriend? Now how long have you two been dating for?" Dante asked looking at Dylan.

"Only two weeks now sir." Dylan said looking at Dante with a smile noting the protective look on his face.

"Don't worry uncle I've known him since my childhood. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Serenity said with a soft smile.

"Alright if you say so Serenity. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but we need to get back to the office alright? Dylan are coming." Dante called to the teen who nodded and turned to his girl.

"See you tomorrow at the park at noon? We can go shopping for school supplies" Dylan asked his girlfriend. Serenity nodded and hugged him before saying that she would have work in the morning but would be more then glad to. Once at the shop Devil May Cry Dante sat down with Dylan and asked a few questions.

"Dylan, I'm going to be frank here. I trust you with Serenity but there is something I need to know. I heard from her mother that she recently went through a mess of a situation. She didn't tell me the details and I don't need to know. But what I do want to know is, how is she handling the aftermath." Dante explained to the boy.

Dylan thought for a moment before giving his answer. "She's doing alright. She's agreed to see a therapist who is actually a friend of her mother." Dante nodded and they continued talking for about five minutes before a knock at the door. "I'll get it although I don't know why their knocking on a shop door." Dylan said has he walked over to the shop door. At first it looked like there was no one there, However just has he was about to close the door he heard what sounded like a baby crying. He looked down and saw what looked a year old baby boy.

"Dylan what's going on with that crying." Dante asked has he walked over and saw the baby. He looked closer into the basket and saw a letter written for him in the demon's world language.

Dear Dante

It has been a while since I have visited or spoken to even you in person. Has much has I would like to I am currently being chased by an mysterious organization. I do not know their name our who they are. But I was able to find this symbol that seems to be their mascot.

Unfortunately I cannot care for my own child like this while they are in pursuit of me and my wife. So I ask that you take care of our son Nero until we are able to deal with these people. Enclosed is all the documents you will need. Please take care of him has if he's your own son.

Sincerely your brother Vergil

On the bottom of the letter was a unfamiliar symbol that was three gold arrows pointing inward on a white ring on a gray background. Dylan looked at it and gasped. Dante looked at the teenage knight with curiosity. "Know something about this?" The devil hunter asked him.

The knight though for a moment before he answered. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but given the circumstances I think the law of emergency exception applies here. I only know this because of my status Serenity's royal knight. So I'll need you to promise that you won't tell anyone unless the circumstance dictates otherwise." Dylan said has he sat down in a chair. Dante sat across from him with a fatherly look on his face while holding baby Nero.

"So what am I dealing with here Dylan?" Dante asked the boy. Nero had already fallen asleep in his arms with a peaceful smile on his face

"That symbol represents the SCP foundation. SCP means Secure, Contain and Protect. Their purpose is to contain and researching phenomenon. However they have very controversial ways of doing so." Dylan explained with a serious expression on his face.

"Controversial how exactly?" Dante asked the teenager before him. Dylan shivered before answering.

"It's their experiments Dante. They don't even treat the human SCPs with humanity. And I should note that some of these **ARE **in fact human or are infected by a SCP. Heck they aren't even allowed to see their families. That's why the Serpent's Hand was created in the first place." Dylan explained to the Devil hunter.

"I see, so what else can you tell me about these guys. Anything that could help me find out why they want Vergil?" Dante asked.

"Sorry but that's all the information that Serenity was permitted to tell me. If has Serenity's royal guard there's only so much she's able to tell me." Dylan explained to Dante with a sad smile.

"That's fine by me kid. I'll just have to ask Serenity about it when I see her." Dante said to the knight.

"That should work. I'll call Serenity and let her know what's going on. I'll also have to call my caseworker and have her pass on some information." With that Dylan went up to the room Dante had provided him and call his moonlight princess.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets, Friends and Family

30 minutes earlier with Serenity and Minato:

Minato watched has Dante and Dylan road off on Dante's motorcycle. Serenity Got out her phone and texted Minako to tell her that she had arrived.

MINAKO CHAT

Serenity: Hey Minako I'm at the station. How's Miyuki doing? – Sent at 10:30 am

Minako: Good to hear. I have to get Miyuki her meds form the pharmacy. Be there in 30 minutes tops. – Sent at 10:31 am.

Serenity: Okay, see you then. – Sent at 10:32am

Serenity put her phone down and looked at Minato. "Looks like we have half an hour until Minako gets here. What should we do until she gets here?"

_**DISCUSSION START: **__INVESTIGATION _

_**LOADING AVAILABLE DISCUSSION BULLETS:**_

**Investigation profiles: **Profiles of all the missing people in the case Serenity currently working on.

**Investigation notes: **Notes on the case.

**Discussion bullet used: **Investigation profiles, used by Minato

"Well I would like to know more about Miyuki, but I also have some questions about those profiles you gave me. Frist what I like to ask is about the various symbols that I have noticed. Judging from the fact that one of those the one that's a P with a circle around it was only found on the papers that were for my friends and a few others, all of which live in Inaba, Means they have the potential. Am I right about this?" Minato asked the princess.

"Yes, that's correct. They all have a persona. There's a symbol for each power that I've encountered. Here a key for each symbol accompanied by a list of what they are" Serenity explained.

**Discussion bullet added: Symbols of powers: **Symbols on the investigation profiles that represent the power someone has.

"I can't help but notice that the people in this new case of you have powers of some kind. Do you think that the people responsible for this are aware of there powers?" Minato asked Serenity.

"Not sure but it is at least implied. I can't say for sure though. But considering team Danganronpa history of altering someone's memory and the that the machine they use to do that is out. If they found out about their powers that that would make an interesting back story for them. It's why they altered other people's memories in the first place."

**Discussion bullet updated: **Investigation profiles:

Profiles of all the missing people in the case Serenity currently working on. All the victims have superpowers of some kind.

"Dose the Future Foundation know about your investigation into this case?" Minato asked Serenity with a serious look on his face.

"No, they do not. But I do plan on telling them on Sunday when I start." Serenity replied with a smile. Just then Minako had arrived.

**DISCUSSION END**

"Hey Serenity, how are you doing. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. The line at the pharmacy was longer than I thought." Minako said before she suddenly dropped her bag at the sight of her twin brother. Though the years had changed her Minato could still tell that it was her. Her hair was still it's brown but now had blue hair just like Minato's. She no longer wore the Gekkoukan High School girls' uniform has she was no longer a high school student. Instead she wore a pink tee shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers.

"Hey Minako, it's been a while hasn't it?" Minato said to his sister. Minako ran over to Minato and hugged him.

"Minato nii it's really you! How are you here?" Minako asked between her sobs.

"To be honest Minako I don't know myself. But I'm here now. Serenity has been catching me up on everything that happened after I left." Minato comforted his sister with a smile. After a few Minutes the went back to Minako's house and She showed them around.

"Alright Minato you can have the room to the right of mine. Has for Serenity you can have the room across form mine that's next to Miyuki. I've already set up your check in station, so you don't need to worry about that. Also, I work late at the daycare center, so you'll be home alone for a bit with Minato unless he decides to get a job or go to college. Speaking of that. What are you planning to do now that your alive again?" Minako asked her brother.

"Well, first off I'm going to try and investigate the other disappearances. I'm also planning on see if the job offer that Mitsuru Sempai gave me back in high school is still good so that way I can get a source of income and then I'm going to see if I can get everyone together for a vacation to catch up. Which reminds me, how long have you and Junpi been a thing for?" Minato asked his sister with a smirk.

"Four years now. Junpi confessed to me on the day that little Miyuki was born. He actually proposed to me on the day Serenity's mother asked if Serenity could stay with me until her, she leaves the high school exchange program." Minako told her brother.

"I see, that's cool. I'll call Mitsuru sempai later and ask her about the job offer. Anyway, Minako if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you and Serenity some questions about the disappearances." Minato told his sister with a smile.

"Has much has I would like to answer your question I have to get back to work. I'll answer them when I get back. See you guy at six okay?" Minako asked her guest who nodded in understanding. Just then Serenity got a call. At first, she thought that it was on her personal phone but she found that it was coming from her work phone but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the number on the phone. It was her beloved moonlight knight.

"That's strange Dylan normally calls me on my personal phone unless something comes up with the kingdom or the royal knights." Serenity then pick up her work phone and answered. Minato looked on and listened.

"Greeting your highness. I hope I haven't called at a bad time?" Dylan Said formally.

"No you haven't Dylan. Although may I ask why you are calling." Serenity replied just has formally.

"There is a matter at the Devil May Cry Shop that needs your attention that pertains to classified information. Please come at your earliest convenience." Dylan informed her with concern.

"I see, very well then. I shall be there in 20 minutes." Serenity replied and turned to Minato. Minato just waved his hand in response showing he understood, and she left the house for the Devil may cry workshop. When she got their Dylan opened the door for her and closed it behind her. When she got inside, she saw her Royal Adviser Diamanda Evenwood.

_**DISCUSSION START: SCP Foundation **_

_**LOADING AVAILABLE DISCUSSION BULLETS:**_

**Virgil's latter: **A Letter form Dante's older twin brother Virgil regarding his son Nero the Letter goes has follows:

Dear Dante

It has been a while since I have visited or spoken to even you in person. Has much has I would like to I am currently being chased by a mysterious organization. I do not know their name our who they are. But I was able to find this symbol that seems to be their mascot.

Unfortunately, I cannot care for my own child like this while they are in pursuit of me and my wife. So, I ask that you take care of our son Nero until we are able to deal with these people. Enclosed is all the documents you will need. Please take care of him has if he's your own son.

Sincerely your brother Vergil

There is also the SCP Foundation Logo on the back drawn by Vergil the letter also appears to have be written in a hurry.

**Nero: **Apparently Virgil's son. However, the mother is unknown to anyone besides Vergil.

**SCP Foundation: **An organization devoted to capturing and studying SCP's which are anomalous occurrences in our world SCP stands for Secure, Contain, Protect.

"Your highness, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please have a set so that I may fill you in on the situation." Diamanda said to her princess.

"Thank you Diamanda. Now, Dylan you mention that this matter involved classified information. What level are we looking at?" Serenity asked her royal knight with a worried look on her face.

"We are dealing if a level four ETM class matter. Royal Advisor Diamanda will fill you in on the situation" Dylan replied to his princess. That caused the princess of Inlustris to frown and turn to the aforementioned royal advisor.

**Discussion bullet used: **SCP Foundation, used by Diamanda

"Right then, we have just received intel regarding the SCP Foundation's troop movements. It appears that they are after Vergil Dawson one of the Legendary sons of Sparta. We do not know his location or if they have successfully captured him." Diamanda explained to the Princess.

"And wear and who did this intel come from?" Serenity asked the group. It was Dante who answered her.

**Discussion bullets used: **Virgil's latter andNero, used by Dante

"That would me and Dylan. Found this and this kid named Nero right outside my shop's door for crying out loud." Dante said to the Princess. He was still holding baby Nero in his arms has he did not have anything for the baby to sleep in.

"What letter are you referring to? If I may ask." Serenity replied to Dante's statement. To which Dylan handed her the letter. Serenity looked at the letter at noticed the SCP Foundation logo on the back of the letter. "I see, so this is why we believe that the foundation is currently on the move." Serenity put the letter down. "Has this letter been copied? If so, how many?" She asked Diamanda who replied saying there were two copies, three including the original. "Then I want the original copy to stay here with Dante. One of the copies will go to the Serpent's Hand and the other will be sent to my mother to inform her of this incident. The remaining copy is to be sent to Dr. Jack Bright of the Serpent's Hand along with any information we have been able to gleam form this letter. By the way if it is alright with you uncle, I would like to have someone form the Serpent's Hand come and look at the child and see if he has any of his father's powers." Serenity decided.

"That's fine by me. But only if the doctor is someone that you and this doctor Bright trust. Speaking of that, who is Dr. Bright and the Serpent's hand?" Dante said with a smile.

"Then I think I'll see if Mr. or Mrs. Conwell is available. And to answer your question uncle Dante the Serpent's hand is the opposite of the SCP Foundation. Instead of hurting SCP's for research they treat all their SCP's with kindness and respect. Although Lately the government of this world have been considering replacing the SCP Foundation with them. The Foundation has been under investigation for quite some time now. But everyone who the government has sent to investigate them has never returned." Serenity told her "uncle".

"I see, if that's the case then I think that I can trust these guys." Dante said to the young princess. Serenity smiled and turned to her royal knight.

"Dylan, would you be so kind has to fetch Adela for me? I want her to deliver the message to Dr. Bright personally also please make sure that the report is accompanied by the recommendation that one of the Dr. Conwell's are sent here to check if this child has powers." Serenity said to her royal knight who in turn nodded.

**Discussion end**

"Currently your highness. A few moments please." Dylan then left the Devil May Cry shop and went to the Rabbit residents where his cousin was staying. He knocked on the door to be meet with the face.

"Oh hello, are you a friend of Adela? She's upstairs right now. Do you need something form her." Vanilla Rabbit said has she opened the door.

"May I see her please? I have orders for form her royal highness that I need to give her. If she can't see her highness now please have come to the Devil May Cry shop has soon has possible." Dylan told the navigator of the Shadow Operatives. Vanilla nodded and called the royal messenger down.

"Ah cousin Dylan. My sister sent word that her highness has need for my assistants. What does she need of me?" Adela asked has she stood at the front door of her temporary home. She wore a red dress with a matching red cloak with the Medieval symbol on it.

"Her highness well give the order personally." Dylan replied to the royal messenger who nodded and followed him back to the devil may cry shop. When they got there Serenity was already waiting for them has expected.

"Your highness I have arrived. What orders do you have of me?" The royal messenger ask her princess stoically.

"Royal messenger Adela. Your orders are to deliver this letter to Dr. Jack Bright of the Serpent's Hand. You are to deliver this message to him personally due to the fact that it contains level four classified information." Serenity explained to the royal messenger while handing her the letter.

"Your words are my orders your highness." She then went outside and used her teleportation power to teleport to the Serpent's Hand's main base. She saw two guards at the front of the base.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The first guard asked her. She replied by holding out the paper that had her orders on them.

"I see your form Inlustris. Do you have an ID on you? I'm sorry but it's a new policy handed down form the head of the Serpent's Hand himself. It due to an incident at another one of our sites." The guard said with an smile.

"I see. Very well then." She said showing her ID card. The guard radio to someone.

"Please wait here for a few moments while well get someone to escort you. It's another new polices in light of the incident that I mentioned earlier." The guard said to her has a lady in her early 20's came over to her.

"Hello their Miss… Adela was it?" The women said to which Adela nodded. "Right my name is Tirana King I'll be escorting you to Doctor Bright's office. Follow me if you would." The women now named Tirana explained. They then walk through the building to the leader of the Serpent's Hand. Doctor Bright let them in after Tirana told him why Adela was there.

"Let her in Tirana." The doctor said has he looked up form his work. Adela walked into the office and bowed in respect to the leader of the Serpent's Hand.

"Doctor Jack Bright, leader of the Serpent's Hand. I must say it is an honor to meet the leader of such an honorable organization. May I present the letter I brought form her royal highness?" Adela said to the leader.

"Yes you may. Thank you for bringing this." Dr. Bright said to the messenger who stayed. Dr. Bright opened the letter and found to papers inside. The first paper was the letter Dante got form Vergil. The second was a letter form Serenity herself just has she promised.

Dear Doctor Jack Bright

The reason I am writing you today is in regards to the SCP Foundation resent troop movement. Just today my god father Dante Dawson received this letter that you will find a copy of in closed in this letter. Please read it before continuing.

Has you can tell form reading the letter there is a chance that the foundation already knows about Vergil's ability's has one of the two legendary sons of Sparta. Both me and my uncle Dante have expressed concerns for Vergil's son Nero Dawson. Please send Dr. Richard or Regina Conwell to help us see is this child has any powers that we should be aware of. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely Princess Serenity of Inlustris

Ps

The reason why am requesting one of the Doctor Conwell's is because Dante want only someone I trust to look at Nero.

"I see, so that's the situation huh? He then pressed a button on his desk to contact one of his officers. "Laura can page Dr. Regina Conwell for me please?" Dr. Bight asked an former SCP Tec assistant. She had blue hair and wore a stander Serpent's hand uniform.

"Sure thing doc. Will Doctor Regina Conwell report to doctor Bright's office? Doctor Regina Conwell to doctor Bright's office please." Laura called into the loud speaker.

Meanwhile in another part of the base the aforementioned Doctor talking with her daughter Valery Conwell. "Oh sweetie I wish your father could be here for your graduation form your training." Regina told her daughter.

"Me to mom. I hope that he can come home soon." Valery told her mother softly. Suddenly the announcement called her mother to Doctor Bright's office played and the left.

Starlight theater

Starlight: Hello everyone! For todays special gest we have. Vanilla and Serenity.

Serenity and Vanilla: Hello

Starlight: first off my real world self would like to clarify that everyone form Sonic and his game are humans in this book and can transform into their animal selves.

Vanilla: Secondly we would like to apologies that there was not a Starlight theater last chapter.

Serenity: That's all we have for today. That you for your time and we hope that you'll review and you enjoyed the show.


End file.
